Simply because
by Majin Pan
Summary: simple. short. vegeta/chichi. he's grumpy, she's sad. they're both loud and obnoxious. and he's staying with her :P
1. 1

Vegeta's stomach rumbled. Why he had come here, he didn't know. He was hungry, that was all. But he did not expect her to give him anything. This was ridiculous. He used to be able to find food everywhere. He was easily satisfied when traveling with Nappa.  
  
The woman had kicked him out. Once more. He had gone too far, he realized. But he was not going to apologize. Why should he? He was a prince!  
  
A spoiled one.  
  
"Vegeta?!" her voice sounded. Vegeta turned around. Damn, he had been too noisy. "That is you, isn't it?" He hmph-ed. "What if?" he grunted.  
  
"Well you are on my property mister, so behave. Now why are you here, you've never showed your face around here?"  
  
Vegeta hesitated. Why was he here? He was hungry, and alone. Then why did he came to the screeching woman? He was annoyed by her, constantly.  
  
Again his stomach rumbled. Chichi giggled. "You CAN'T be serious." Vegeta growled. "What!?"  
  
"You came here for food?" she laughed. "No I did not! I was.." "Admit it prince. You were hungry. And don't give me the cocky attitude, I know how to handle you, just fine."  
  
Vegeta just stared at her. She dared to give him a speech? She was just like the other woman, annoying, nosy and bitchy. He walked up to her, and nodded. "I am hungry." He said. Chichi, somewhat surprised by the confession, let him in. "You have some nerve showing up here. Be glad I still cook like Goku was around.." she said, softly.  
  
Vegeta noticed the sad tone of her voice, but didn't bother to comment. "It smells good." He said gruffly. Chichi walked past him and set a plate for him. "Of course it does." She simply answered.  
  
He ate. Silently. She watched, frowning. "Did Bulma.." "Don't speak of the onna." He interrupted. "Excuse me mr. But this is my house, that my food and your my guest. I'm making pleasant conversation!" she yelled. He stared at her.  
  
"Yes and you can get all savage on me, threaten to kill me and destroy my house, but I'm not that impressed anymore. Take THAT!" she slammed her fist on the table, causing some of his soup to splash in his face.  
  
Chichi gasped and looked at the Sayian Prince. He licked some of the soup away, and smirked. "You have some nerve." She smiled back. "I do my best. Now tell me, she kicked you out, did she not?"  
  
He nodded. "Well, I have a spare bed." She offered. He looked up from his plate. "You're offering me a place to sleep?" he asked. "What do you THINK?" Vegeta frowned. He wondered why this woman was so nice to him. He was the one who had tried to kill her husband tons of times. He threatened her, hurt her sons, nearly destroyed her planet. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Chichi took his plate, and looked at him. "Simply because." "The offer still stands, learn to accept some hospitality." She said. "Did your mother never taught you any manners?" Vegeta laughed. "My mothers only purpose was to bring life to me. I was raised by Sayian males." He said, somewhat proud.  
  
"That explains your horrible manners. Men are pigs." She stated. He stood up and walked up to her. She looked in his eyes, trying not to blink. "You ARE afraid of me, on some level, woman." "It's Chichi" she whispered. He nodded. "Chichi. But you are damn good in hiding that fear. I'll stay here tonight." He concluded and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why yes, all of the sudden?" she asked, with something that looked awfully like a smirk on her face.  
  
"Simply because." He answered. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I just wrote a paper on impressionism in France during the 19th century. It's mine. It's pretty good, too. Besides that, there's not much I actually own. For example, DBZ..  
  
~  
  
A/N: Don't really know if it's a wise decision to suddenly continue this. But I'll try.. Anyway, this would be placed after GT. Since Chi Chi's living alone, I'm making it so that Goten moved out (he ain't no mama's boy anymore!) and Gohan already lives with his happy family. And we all know Goku the bad ass has disappeared. So basically, Chi Chi's alone, and Vegeta's grumpy. Leave me a review, kay?  
  
~  
  
It's been two weeks, ChiChi. How on earth could she let him stay with her for two entire weeks? Bulma hasn't even bothered to come and get him.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't blame her. After all these years, he only changed a bit. But his arrogance remained. Her cocky attitude was the same. His manners.. he had none.  
  
Still, the two weeks in her house, he had been surprisingly quiet. They even shared meals together, but the rest of the time, he was either outside. Or asleep.   
  
Chichi smiled. Even a Prince, and a Saiyan one, could be depressed.   
  
"Hm."   
  
She shook up from her thoughts as Vegeta walked into the kitchen. She had warned him before that he couldn't sneak up on her. So now, instead of just greeting her cheerfully, like Goku would, he just grunted. Made a soft, animal like noise. He was a pig.  
  
"Just in time, of course." she greeted him back, and pushed a plate in his hands. "Dinner"  
  
He nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes at her as usual. And as usual, during the silent dinner, he suddenly stopped and asked: "Why are you doing this?"   
  
This time, Chi Chi paused before snapping at him. This time she thought. She observed the prince, not sure what answer to give.   
  
"You keep me busy." she then admitted.  
  
Instead of a laughter, what she expected, he just nodded and continued. She was emberassed of her answer, in a way. But Vegeta had his answer and seemed satisfied.  
  
Of course, she couldn't accept this. "Don't you want to know why that's a good reason?"  
  
He didn't look up from his plate as he gave a harsh "No" for an answer.  
  
"If you ask one thing, you have to prepared to listen to the whole story, Vegeta."   
  
Uninterested, he waved her comment off. "You gave me an answer, that's good enough."  
  
"No it's not! You never give me a complete answer!"   
  
He pushed his empty plate away and frowned at her. "What are you trying here?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"If you think I'm the person to have a pleasant conversation with, you're wrong!" he growled.  
  
"I never-"   
  
"Next time, I'll keep my mouth shut instead of asking you questions. Before I know it, you'll walk over me, like you walked over Kakarot!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and glared at her. He expected a come back. She always did that. She could always say something back. Bulma gave that up, a long time ago. He enjoyed the verbal fights with Chi Chi.   
  
She would say something now. Something that would really annoy him. Something which would anger him. Something that ended their conversation in an arguement. Like always.  
  
Then.. why didn't that happen?   
  
Vegeta looked at her, and spotted the sadness in her eyes. He made a comment about Kakarot. A sensitive subject. He snorted.  
  
She swallowed and stood up as well. She didn't feel like fighting. She didn't feel like enjoying the mockery of her guest. "Yes. You're right." she said.  
  
He was right? Vegeta blinked. She *never* gave in. She was really hurt this time. Strangely enough, he didn't enjoy his so called victory. It wasn't a real challenge. She was weak when it came to that fool.  
  
And what did she say about him? He kept her busy? Vegeta could hardly believe Chi Chi took pleasure in taking care of him. Chi Chi left the room with a painful look on her face.   
  
He silenced the wench. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked around the kitchen.  
  
"You, Vegeta, are the worst. Just.. the worst."   
  
Those were the words of Bulma, before she kicked him out. He still could not believe that had happened. That he crawled over to Kakarots wife, of all people, and was invited in. She made him her guest. And he had tried to kill her mate, her son and her planet so many times.  
  
Why did the words of Bulma bother him, at this moment? He snorted. "Pathetic." And left the room, only to pass the room of Chi Chi, where he could hear her weep, softly. He shook his head. "Pathetic."   
  
And with that thought, the Prince fell asleep in Kakarots house.  
  
~  
  
A/N: I forgot to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter! So.. thank you ^.^ 


	3. 3

A/N: this fic is so completely random, I don't understand where I'm going. oh well.   
  
~  
  
He woke up from an annoying noise. Without saying a word, he got out of bed, only to be confronted by Chi Chi. The woman gave him an angry look and pointed at his clothes on a chair.  
  
"Either you leave NOW or you start helping me with the chores." she said.  
  
He blinked, barely awake and already being yelled at. "Are you saying-" he couldn't continue because Chi Chi pushed a pile of clothes in his arms.  
  
"Bulma may have thrown you out, but she also spoiled you." She said, crossing her arms and forming something that resembled a smirk on her face.   
  
Vegeta stood up, trying to take a threathening pose. He was nearly as tall as the woman, who didn't seem impressed at all.   
  
"Questions? You should wash these clothes, yes." she nodded and pointed to the clothes in his arms.  
  
He looked down at them, and back at Chi Chi. Suddenly, he was VERY awake.   
  
"If you think I am going to do such menial tasks, you are wrong." he hissed.  
  
"And why not? Even Gokou did these chores, and at least HE had manners!" she replied.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Kakarot was a third class warrior. And you trained him well." he mocked.  
  
This time, the words didn't hurt so much, as Chi Chi was determined to win this fight.   
  
"You say, because you are so called ROYALTY, you don't have to wash your clothes?"   
  
Vegeta nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do."  
  
Chi Chi laughed. "You are childish, oh mighty Prince! Besides, if you consider yourself still a prince, then I'm a princess too. And that means.." she said, with a smile as she kicked the remaining pile of clothes, " I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta stretched and walked right past her. A smirk on his face showed he definately thought he had won this battle.  
  
But Chi Chi wasn't stupid. With a dreamy smile she followed the short tempered prince, knowing that she would have time for herself the next few days. Because she wasn't going to do a single thing around the house.  
  
~  
  
"Baka onna" he mubmled and kicked a rock in annoyance.  
  
Vegeta glared over his shoulder at the humming sound that came from behind the house. It was *her*, and she was singing again.  
  
Bulma never did that. She couldn't keep her mouth shut, but at least she didn't sing.   
  
Staring at the pile of clothes left, he sighed.   
  
He couldn't believe he was actually washing his own clothes. And the worst thing was, he couldn't believe he was doing it, while he could have forced the woman to do it for him.  
  
But she was singing, probably lying around and doing nothing.  
  
Holding his own outfit in his hands, he stared in the distance.   
  
"I don't have to do this." he told himself.  
  
"I survived on strange planets on my own my entire life. I managed to become one of the strongest fighters alive. A woman, especially not Kakarots woman, cannot control me."  
  
He balled his fists and smirked. "Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, washing his own clothes. If my father could see me now.."  
  
"Then what?"   
  
Vegeta turned around and raised a brow at Chi Chi, but she just smiled.   
  
"Dinner is ready, if you're hungry."   
  
Of course he was, she thought.  
  
Dinner was silent, and far from comfortable. Vegeta had traded his normal scowl for a death glare, and looked at Chi Chi with nothing but dispise. She cared little for his anger.  
  
That one night, when he accused her of treating Goku like filth, she decided she shouldn't care. She heard him pass her room and call her "Pathetic." And she decided that would be the last time anyone would ever call her weak, or pathetic.  
  
Her sons had moved out, long ago. Her father passed away, too. She was left behind and lived away from the normal world. When Vegeta came, she thought it was a good idea. She needed the distraction, so she took him in. She cooked for him, she treated him like royalty. In return, she got nothing. And that changed her.   
  
"Stop looking at me, woman"  
  
She smiled bitterly. "Chi Chi, Vegeta."  
  
"I know." he grunted and pushed his empty plate towards her.  
  
With a satisfied look on his face he leaned back and watched her start cleaning the table.  
  
Chi Chi could feel his stare, and all of the sudden, she dropped the plate.   
  
He wasn't surprised, anymore. And before Chi Chi could start, he sighed with annoyance and said:  
  
"What? This is too much for you, also? Now I have to clean up my mess and yours too?"  
  
"Oh, you want to start talking again, now?" she replied.  
  
He kept quiet.  
  
She grinned and placed her hand on her hip. "Of course not. No, talking to a mere woman, a weakling human, that would be beneath you. No, having a normal conversation with someone who taught you some basic manners would be the unthinkable. I -"  
  
"Dinner was nice." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" she gasped, while a smile formed on her lips.  
  
"You heard me, now shut up." he growled and stood up from the table. Chi Chi didn't know if he was sincere, upset or mocking her. Until she noticed his smirk, when he continued:  
  
"I thanked you for dinner, and now I'll be outside, training. Don't disturb me, you're not interested anyway."   
  
And with those words he left the kitchen. Chi Chi, all giddy because she got an actual "thank you" from the Prince, laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, I got your gratitude, and now you expect me to leave you alone? Who says I'm not interested in your trainings?" she said out loud.  
  
No one replied, of course. But Chi Chi kept smiling and looked outside. Vegeta had returned to his old self and was training in the backyard, on his own. 


End file.
